Spin Me :Round: Again
by Maykie
Summary: Amarante is a hurt girl who was scarred. When she works with Iruka at the orphanage and meets a small boy named Naruto, can her life change forever? IrukaxOC
1. So it begins

_**Spin Me Round Again**_

I sat there, confused. Why would I be asked to go work in the orphanage? I was an elite Jounin, not a…babysitter! I knew those words I thought where fowl, and hung my head in shame. Sarutobi usually knew what he was doing but…I hardly dared to believe he was wrong.

My heart ached every time I saw a homeless man, and I nearly killed myself to see a child hurt. My emotions where too strong but I wanted so much to help…

"Well?" Sarutobi asked expectantly.

"Hai Hokage-sama." I replied; a single tear fell from underneath my face mask. "I will do my best."

Sarutobi's heart softened at the sight of this girl. She had so many foster homes…and still turned out okay. She had a long scar going all the way across her leg to her should diagonally, which was why she was taken away from her caretakers. Each one would add to the scar, like a twisted game.

"Amarante…" I glanced up, looking at him. His words were soft. "You know what these kids went through, it's a living hell. I choose you for this because I know you will care for them like nobody has ever been able too."

Looking up at him, I just bowed. "Yes; Kazekage-sama." In a flash, she was gone.

Sarutobi was hesitant to give this girl her mission, she was mentally unstable once they found her a good foster parent, and then the parent was murdered after she turned Genin. Her nightmares got o bad, the neibours called ANBU to stop her from screaming in her sleep.

But that only made her work harder, but she would forever be Amarante, a name bestowed on her because her old one didn't suit her.

"Amarante," he whispered. "Flower that never fades."

But she was more then a flower, so much more.

-----------

OOC: You guys PLEASE review! Reviewers get a cookie and Ama will hug them!

Ama: I will?

Me: Of course you will.


	2. Knocking on Heavens Door

Amarante arrived just to see a small blonde run with Iruka following him. Raising a brow at her teamates use of "colorful" language around the child, she thought she should intervene. Doing a few quick hand signs, she muttered something and appearend behind Naruto and grabbed him under the armpits, smirking.

"NANI?!?!" Naruto cried, trying to pull away in vain. Iruka soon ran up and took Naruto away from Amarante, looking embarrased

"Sorry you had to do that." he mumbled, holding a suirming Naruto. She shrugged.

"I've been ordered to help watch the orphanage anyways, so I'll be doing this alot lately, but this also means I watch the house and live there." Irukas jaw dropped.

"How are you going to manage THAT?!?!" she grinned.

"I have no idea, but I should be able to." and with that, she walked into the large house and almost screamed. It was filthy and the children looked like they hadn't gotten new clothes in months. Running out as fast as her chakra infused feet would allow her, she went to the hokage and explained in less then three seconds what she was and demanded a huge amount of money. The third was hesitant but agreed after Amarante spoke so fast she gave him a migrane. And that was how, four hours later Iruka was stuck carrying half of Amarantes shopping to the orphange. There was EVERYTHING. Jewelry, food, clothes, hygene products and a crapload of cleaning things. Forcing Iruka to go fix the fence outside and plant flowers with two of the girls, Iruka did as she said because...messing with her ended up badly.

The first thing she did was tie her headband on her forehead and put an apron on. Calling all the children down she said: "I'm your new caretaker." they all looked frightened and scared as she said that. Noticing this she became sad. "I grew up here and I refuse to make you live like I did, in horrible conditions. First thing is that your all getting assignments." they all obeyed and soon where cleaning. She took them by two's into the bathroom (which was thouraly scrubbed) and washed all the children with soap and shampoo, then brushed there hair, cut it and gave them clean clothes. By the end of the day the place was spotless, had been repainted and all the children were happily playing with toys. She even told them to be nice to Naruto and he had made a few friends already.

She went into the kitchen and Iruka followed and leaned against the counter. "God, that was worse then a mission. I'm so sore..." he groaned and Amarante whacked him. Making him set the table, she got multiple plates out and began to cook. She made dango, rice, Yakasoba and all kinds of food. And she helped Iruka carry it all out and then dissmissed him.

Walking outside she yelled: "DINNER!" soon they where all sitting at the table, eating like they'd never seen food before and Amarante smiled for the first time in a long while. After tehy cleaned up and actually helped her clean to her suprise, she gave them all pajamas whitch they asked if they where tomorrows clothes, and she had to explain that you wore sepeare clothes to bed. After an hour they where all sitting on there beds, hers at the end of the room and they where figeting.

"What is it guys?" she asked them, looking up from her book.

A small girl with red hair pulled into a braid walked up, she must have been four. "I'm scared to go to sleep, can I sleep with you?" she smiled and let the girl curl up next to her. They where so trusting, it was amazing. Another boy piped up: "What about me?" and was soon followed by a chorus of replys.

Smiling, she spoke softly. "Kids, I cant have you all sleep with me."

One boy whined: "Can you at least sing to us?"

Amarante smiled and begun to sing softly, the girl next to her falling asleep. She sung a little louder.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,

Mama take this badge off of me,  
I can't use it any more,  
It's getting dark, too dark to see,  
Feel i'm knocking on heavens door.

Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door.  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,

Mama put my guns in the ground,  
I can't shoot them any more,  
That long black cloud is coming down,  
Feels like I'm knocking on heavens door.

Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,  
yeah yeah,  
Knock, Knock knocking on heavens door,

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Slowly getting up after she was sure the children where asleep, she picked up the girl and tucked her into her own bed and placed a small stuffed animal next to her, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

Getting into her own bed, she curled up and slept peacefully, dreaming of the children who had taken to her right away. Before she fell asleep though she whispered:

"Feel like I'm knocking on heavens door."


	3. The First Examination

Chapter Three: The First Examination

In which Amarante meets Kakashi and is giggled at by small children.

WARNINGS: Child Abuse and Gore.

Amarante could feel something hit her. She ignored it. She felt something else hit her. She also ignored it, trying to stay asleep. Looking up, she saw Iruka, hand close to poke her again. "Iruka." she said quietly. "If you so much as touch me again, I will castrate you."

The Chunnin seemed to pale. He knew all too well that she wasnt lying; Genma's scared face whenever she waved at him with that 'special' smile that made many flinch and unconsiouly cover themselves.

"Umm...I think the kids are gonna wake up soon." he said, and she frowned, noticing it was five A.M. Walking down the isle, she picked up a cheap alarm clock by a sleeping girl and checked the time. FIVE THIRTY?! THEY MADE THE KIDS GET UP AT FIVE FUCKIN THIRTY?!

She whipped around and quickly said: "We have to turn off all the alarms. NOW." he didnt understand why, but did as he was told, as they raced from room to room, shutting them off. Finally, with three minutes to spare, she slouched down on the table; face in her hands.

First her hand shaked slightly, then her arm and her eyes got a glazed look. Iruka, although slightly fearful, was also a good man, and knew when to comfort. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her as she started crying silently; unaware that many of the children where doing the same, thinking last night was a cruel dream.

* * *

_Amartane hid behind the orphanage leaders legs, scared out of her mind. The woman may haven't seen the couples greed, or the flame in there eyes. She may have not noticed the bottles of Sake in the recycling. But Amarante did. You had too, to survive._

_"She's a little shy."_

_"We understand compleatly." _

_Liars. Why couldnt the nice lady see? She didnt want to leave the one comforting thing she'd ever seen in her small memory._

* * *

Gasping for air, she snapped out of it, wiping her eyes on her shirt. "I'm so sorry, its just...this...it...bad memorys." she said. Iruka nodded.

"I understand." he said. She knew he didn't, but at least he tried.

"Anyways, heres my plan." within a few minutes, she had plans all over the table and they where debating what would be the best way to use the money given to them.

"We have a right to request a Ninja at any time, so I'm going to employ you." she said and he was suprised. "I can't watch the kids all the time. And I want to do a full sweep of the foster care houses."

Iruka cringed. He knew where she was going. "Then we're also going to have to move this building, its too small." Well, for there plans anyway.

"We need a large place where the kids can run around under a safe eye." then she paused. "We also need better screening for foster parents and adoptive parents."

They both sighed. "I'm going to need a file room, under intense security. I'm talking chakra screening, the works."

"Can you make breakfast while I go look at a parent quickly?"

"No issue, the kids should be pleased to be able to sleep in for once."

* * *

"Aubery, Lynn." She read the name in her head. It was a pretty name, and by the picture and the information (which was minimal, obviously the previous runner hadnt cared much for his job) she had been placed in a foster home of one Mrs. Tilanji, and was about five.

Walking up to the adress, she noticed something strange. A doll on the ground, with a small amount of blood. She immediatly knew. Biting her thumb, she summoned a small raven. "Kioko, bring this to the Hokage, tell her to send backup when I call for a second raven."

Reaching in her bag, she wished it didnt have to go down to this. Tying her hair behind her, and putting on her panda ANBU mask. Knocking on the door, she waited a minute for the door to be open slightly and a woman to open the door.

"Who are you?"

"An ANBU Black Op, and I've come to investigate your house." The woman seemed nervous.

"I have my rights, you cant come in without a permit." she answered, now seeming better. Behind her mask, she raised a brow.

"Right revoked, move aside before I make you." she said, then quickly turned on a small camera.

* * *

In the ANBU office, five men whirled around, hearing Amarante's voice through the speakers. Shit.

One scrambled. "She sent a doll to the hokage with a note. After examination, it was revealed that the doll had small amounts of blood on it." Asuma took the bench and the headsets. "Amarante, DNA material was found on the doll, and not fingerprints either."

They heard a whisper, said so the woman couldnt hear. "Requesting ANBU backup from one Hatake Kakashi."

"Request granted, sending him over."

"Hai."

The woman stepping aside to let Amarante inside her apartment hesitantly, she was glad this was recorded. Bottle's of Sake where everywhere, as well as stains. The apartment in itself was filty and terrifying.

Swiftly grabbing the woman before her, only a genin, she made a chakra handcuff set, and attached an exploding note. "Your under arrest." she said, in bitter anger.

Leaving the sputtering woman, she felt another chakra presence. Whirling around, she noticed the other ANBU. "I'm going to find the child, restrain the woman." He nodded, although was disgusted at having to take orders.

Walking slowly, kunai out to protect herself; she stepped into the second room and almost screamed but took into her ninja instinct. In the corner of the room was a small corpse, it looked like. Walking over the debris, she checked vitals. "KAKASHI GET IN HERE NOW!" she screamed, and removed her mask, immediatly pumping chakra to get a better heartbeat.

Thats when she noticed the child she was attending too was a male, that meant Lynn was still here somewhere. Kakashi walked in to find her performing chakra acts on a almost dead child and immediatly took over while she radioed the office. "We need two medic nins stat! Highest priority!" she said, and heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom.

Leaving Kakashi to handle the child, and confidant in the fact the woman was restrained, she walked into the bathroom. And nearly threw up. It was almost worse than the other room. There was the girl, alive but her ribs showed through, and the flimsy material that once may have been clothes was barely held together.

The child looked frightened, and had every right. Gently setting her weapon down, she spoke calmly. "Mrs.Tilanji isn't here. It's okay, you're safe." the child looked hesitant. "Do you want to go to a place with lots of food where nobody will hurt you?"

The child came to her more easily, and she lifted her frail body. Insted of waiting for the medic nin's, she met Kakashi and they both teleported to the hospital. They where quite the site in ANBU uniform holding what appeared to be a child and a dead body.

They where of course helped immediatly. If only to stop the screaming in the waiting room.

OOC: To the two people who have this alerted, thank you so much. My writing has greatly improved and I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
